I'm Sorry, I love you
by ZazaoChan
Summary: The Miz tries to Apologize to Alex Riley after he got beaten by Edge  Smackdown 21/1/2011 .  Light Humor and Fluff? Slash Riley/Miz.   Written for my Twin's birthday.


**A/N:** Fiiiiiinally wrote something after a while, for my Twin :3 might want to watch Smackdown (21/1/2011) To get this xD

Warning: OOC-ness and SLASH! Muahhaha..

Why is it so short :C

* * *

**I'm Sorry, I love you **_a Riley/Miz Fanfiction_

Mike felt like an Idiot. He felt like the hugest Idiot in WWE.

Why? Well there were a number of reasons.

One, He let Edge spear up Alex Riley who stood up for him.

Two, He just dragged him out the ring in the most brutal way.

Three, He was a chicken.

Mike felt like Slamming his head to the wall of the locker room he was in. How could he not care about the man he loved? Now Alex was next to him and unconcious, recovering from the attack he received from Edge.

He bet a thousand bucks that Alex was mad at him. Mike looked at his friend's face and tears started forming in his eyes. Why was he crying? Men do not cry.

Suddenly, his thoughts got cut off when he heard groans of pain escape from his rookie's lips, Mike jumped.

"Unghh..Mike.."

"Alex?" Mike's eyes widened and he quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Alex tried to sit up, wincing from the pain.

"Alex don't push your self.." Mike said, holding Alex's shoulders, but Alex shook his hands off.

"Don't touch me" Alex growled. Mike felt as if a dagger stabbed him somewhere in his heart. Again, tears appeared in his eyes and his lip trembled, he has never seen Alex so mad (usually he was the one who gets mad at Alex).

"I-!" The Miz began, but Alex interrupted him.

"I know what you're trying to say Mike. Something like 'It's your damn fault something like this happened to you' Or 'Who told you to interfere.." Alex breathed and glared at Mike "I get it already, now leave me alone" He got up from his place and turned to walk out the room.

Mike felt his heart throbbing with pain. Why did Alex's words hurt so much? He looked escaped from his blue-gray eyes, he felt the back of his neck burn up.

"A-Alex..." He whispered, choking on his tears "Please...", Alex turned around and looked back for a moment (because he really couldn't bear to hear Mike cry), only to see his friend sprinting towards his and wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt his shirt being stained with Mike's tears. His eyes widened.

"Mike?"

"P-please listen to me I'm b-begging you!" Mike hiccuped. "I-I love you so much Alex I don't know what to do! I'm sorry for being such an-" Mike was interrupted once more by Alex who pressed his lips against the shorter man's. The WWE champion's eyes widened in shock and his face flushed bright red, even his ears turned red. Wasn't Alex mad at him for what he'd done?

"H-huh?" Mike blinked, some tears fell from his eyes. Alex face palmed himself.

"Oh Mikey you're so stupid sometimes" He sighed shaking his head, he then noticed the expression his partner had on his face, a blank expression.

"I've been in love with you ever since my eyes fell on you" His wiped Mike's eyes dry and placed soft kisses on each eye. "You just never noticed"

Well, Mike didn't really know how to react. He just stared blankly at Alex.

"What kind of face is that Mikey?" He laughed and waved his hand in front of Mike's face.

"Y-you love me?" Mike managed to stammer, his voice still a little blank and shaky like he can't really believe it.

"I guess" The Rookie shrugged, then smiled "I bet you're thinking why aren't I mad at you, don't worry I'm still kinda mad but-"

Mike threw his arms around Alex's neck.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!" Mike cried, hugging Alex hard. Alex just smiled and hugged him back.

Oh well.

I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful love.

"Um Mike? It's getting a liiiitle hard to breathe"

**END END END**

* * *

**I even tried making it a little funny *fail***

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Review ?**


End file.
